Republic of Rose Island
Rosa Vargas is a fanmade character/personification of the micronation Republic of Rose Island ''for the webcomic/manga/anime ''Axis Powers Hetalia. (In the infromation on this character, * means extra information corresponding with Rose Island and it being blown up.) She was created by MelonSodaRose. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE. Attributes Appearance Rose Island is a young, petite girl. She is the shortest and smallest character in the series, being quite shorter than Wy. She has a great resemblance to Italy, having a slightly lighter hair color tied in two braids, simular bangs, and matching hair curl also serving as her erogenous zone. She wears a sailor outfit with a red collar, red skirt, pink neakbow or neaktie, white knee-high socks and brown Mary Jane shoes. Before her independence, she wore a red Tarrantella-style dress with a black vest and an apron with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. A notable accessory is a red rose that she wears in her hair often. Personality and Interests Rose Island is a cheerful and welcoming young girl who enjoys her freedom. Inexperienced, she admires many naitons such as Hungary, Monaco, and Sealand wishes to be 'cool' like them. Because she thinks this way, she insists on acting as mature and as lady-like a possible around others to prove she can be a successul nation. However, since she isn't a true nation, none of the others take her very seriously. Her and Sealand team up together and draw out plans to try to convince the other countries that they will become huge empires one day. Other countries think she is very secretive and think that she is hiding something because of the reputation of her house being built 'mysteriously'. She is consitered as a dreamer and quite feminine and girly, stating that she likes frills and pretty flowers (especially roses). Her hobbies include hanging around other micronations, cooking, sailing, dressing up, and mailing letters. She is especially fond of pasta, chinotto, the sea, and roses. * Just when life for her was starting up, it was cut short when the Italian brother's boss told them they had to destroy it with explosives after her boss didn't pay state taxes. Their boss sent over intimidating tax collectors and naval officers to tell her that she was under house arrest for not paying taxes and imprisoned her inside her house until the Italians' boss ordered them to blow it up. She was devistated when she found out her destiny and stood strong upon her nation as the explosives destroyed her precious home. She then becomes a ghost who's main goal in life is to get her revenge on her older brothers. Relationships Italy She has a deep respect and love for her older brother. He raised her, taught her about cultural values, how to cook, and helped her gain independence. She had always loved his food, beautiful cities, and compassion. * Rose Island tries to get her revenge on him by pulling pranks on him that seem fatal to her, but are actually harmless. Sealand The two first meet at the World Summit. Sealand noticed her and pointed out that she was a lot like him. They quickly became close friends after realizing their simularities and later he even introduces her to other micronations. She develops an obvious crush on him, though he appears to not notice her feelings. At the World Summit, they made a pinky-swear (taught to Rose Island by Italy) with each other to stick together and try and prove that they will strive to become huge empires one day.*When she is a ghost she is saddened that she couldn't keep her side of their promise and tries to support Sealand in reaching his dream. Wy Rose Island meet Wy during her first micronation conference after Sealand introduced them to each other. Though at first Wy saw her as a 'second Sealand', she quickly noticed differences in their behavior and still managed to become friends with her. She is aware of her crush on Sealand and thinks of it as gross, but doesn't directly tell her. Seborgea She first met Seborgea at the micronation meeting when Sealand introduced her to him where they find out that they are siblings. Hungary Rose Island admires Hungary and holds great respect for her, calling her 'Miss Hungary'. She adores her dresses and wishes to be just like her and match her strength. Monaco She meet Monaco while she was out with Sealand one evening. She was amazed at the beautiful colors and how pretty she though she was and dresses in her clothes' colors as her 'apprentice'. *Prussia Since Rose Island and Prussia are in the same situation, they often hang around with each other and share each other's stories. She enjoys listening to him read his diary's to her. ''' Trivia ' *Her birthday corresponds to the date of Rose Island's founding, on '''June 24th', 1968. *Underneath her clothes are bandages covering her body representing the destruction of the nation by the Italian navy in 1969. *She is afraid of storms and hides under her bed whenever there is one. Since she is made of steel she is frightened her 'house' could collapse. Uniform Guide Sailor Suit Rose Island wears a sailor outfit with a red collar, red skirt, pink neak bow or tie, white knee-length socks, and brown Mary Jane shoes. She occasionally wears a red rose in her hair and/or a red sailor hat. Italian Clothes Before she declared independence from Italy, she wore a red Tarrantella-style dress with a black vest with green ties, white tights, black Mary Jane shoes, a straw hat with a red ribbon tied on it, and two light blue ribbons tieing her braids. Formal Clothes Rose Island's formal attire is a frilly blue dress with short poofy sleeves, sailor collar, black Mary Jane shoes, and a blue rose on both sides of her head. Casual Clothes Her casual clothes consists of a white sundress, a pink short sleeved cardigan, white flat shoes with pink bows, and a white picnic hat with a large pink bow. Alternate Versions Nyotalia Version Rose Island's male counterpart is depitcted as a young boy wearing a unique sailor uniform with a red collar, a darker red neak tie, black shorts, black suspenders, white knee-high socks, and brown Mary Jane shoes. He also has the same hair color and hair curl as his female version. His expression is usually friendly looking and and he has bandages visible unlike his female counterpart. His Italian attire is a long white shirt with poofy sleeves, black shorts with green suspenders, white knee-high scoks with red lining, black mary-jane shoes, and a black straw hat simular to his female counterpart's. His official name is Raffaello Vargas. 2P! Version The 2P! version of Rose Island has darker skin, blood red hair, dark pink eyes, and a grumpy expression. Her bandages that she wears under her clothes from her destruction are revealed and have blood stains. She also wears brown military boots, an orange cape with a large cross. Simular to 2P!Nyo!taly's design, she wears a red skirt modified from her sister's and simular gloves and belt. 2P!Nyo! Version Rose Island's 2p!Nyo! version is very sumular to his female 2P! counterpart, however, his expression is more calm and shaped into a smirk, he has brown shorts, and the boots are black and he doesn't wear gloves. Rose Island's Marukaite Chikyuu Hey hey Patro, give me chinotto! Hey hey Patrino, Hey hey Patrino! The tartufo I ate long ago, I cannot forget the taste of it! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! I am Rose Island! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Looking closely, there's the Earth! Or, maybe, is it the Earth? I am Rose Island! Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with the swipe of a single brush! Roses are the best! I am Rose Island! "With the pretty sea and roses, my steel structure will bloom!" Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! I am Rose Island! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Sit on the deck, there's the Earth! Spinning, flying, there's the Earth! I am Rose Island! Ah, the use of an oven Can bake a recipe of happiness! ("Enjoy, everyone!") I love big brother's food! I am Rose Island! Hey hey Frato, let's sell souveneirs! Hey hey Fratino, can you help me count the mill? Oi oi Avo, how about the letters? Yes yes Bebo! ("The seagulls are cute!") Hey hey Patro, give me chinotto! Hey hey Patrino, hey hey Patrino! The tartufo I ate long ago, I cannot forget the taste of it! The Adriatic Sea is my home! It's a sea of roses! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! I am Rose Island! Ah, a fabulous world That can be seen with a swipe of a single brush! Roses are the best! I am Rose Island! Ah, throughout the world Sleeps the recipe of happiness! Carrying the eccense of roses! I am Rose Island! Rose Island's Hatafutte Parade In my right hand is a rose! In my left hand is a stamp! Wave your letters, wave your letters, it's a letter-waving parade! Toward the lovely world, bonvena! Take our hands, make a circle, and spin, it's the world! With the sweet aroma of the roses and sea! Oranga, blanka, and tri-roses complete my flag! I love when my brothers visit me! Hetalia! "After fratello, Italy, raised me, I wanted to build my own sovereign nation right in the Adriatic. Sealand! Let's show everyone that we will become huge empires!" Wave your letters, wave your letters, it's a letter-waving parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, the one and only song with be complete! The one playing the relec is me, Rose Island! ("Are you watching, Miss Hungary?") Counting the mill and restocking the souveniers. Saying my greetings to Big Brother and Sealand. Mailing letters while swabbing the deck. Gazing at the surrounding sea~! (liberecon kaj feličon!) (liberecon kaj feličon!) (liberecon kaj feličon!) Believe in a brighter future! (liberecon kaj feličon!) Shower the world in rose petals! (liberecon kaj feličon!) The loud cheers keep growing passionate! (liberecon kaj feličon!) Floating in the blue sky la suna, it's just like a pizza! If you take a bite it's a lunarko! Wave your letters, wave your letters, it's a letter-waving parade! This melody is universal! The five continents and the seven seas, At this energetic tempo they traverse each other grandly! This is the carnevale that will continue towards tomorrow! "Untangle the strings of hardships!" Oranga, blanka, and tri-roses complete my flag! I'll publish stamps for any occurance! Hetalia! "I really hope Miss Hungary was proud of my performance! Maybe it was good enough to make me recognized as a true nation! Just wait and see, everyone, I willl become a big successful nation one day!" Category:Europe Category:Micronation Category:Italian territory Category:Italy's Region Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries